Source Code: Restart
by Xenter
Summary: What if Naruto's world was just a very complex and elaborate game with only a linear path? He wasn't supposed to die in Valley of the End, but he did as the game glitched in that moment and the entire world crashed. Now it rebooted with something extra for the blond, so he decided to screw the storyline and rewrite the entire world to his liking! After all, it's a game! R&R! AU!
1. Developer Interface

**Source Code - Restart: Naruto (No crossover, just Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Hmmm… you will see why soon enough.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **This story isn't supposed to be serious, just something I thought up while I was bored. It does have a storyline though. Anyway, I think nobody did this type of gamer Naruto before.

* * *

**=[Source Code: Restart]=  
Developer Interface**

Video games, yes… we all loved video games. Some of us more than the others, but we all loved it in one form for another. They comes in many flavors; from casual to education; from simple puzzle to role playing to epic strategic where armies would clashes against one another on a massive and interactive map. But what made a video games work? Was it the storyline that made up the game world, where the protagonist would defeat all the bad guys and won the girl in the end; followed by happily ever after? Was it the high definition graphics and great audios? Or was it because of the interactive, user interface or numerous branches plotlines one can follow?

No, it wasn't any of those above. What makes games work was simple; it was one and zero. Just two very basic numbers that everyone learnt from the moment they could speak. Yet, with millions upon millions of them, following each other in a script; line by line; page by page. They were the code that makes the life blood of the games, and with them create the world where a player would enjoy. They created a guideline and the rule that manipulate the digital world and all those that existed within it. Every character must follow a set of command, and they cannot go out of the boundary of their programming. The more rules were set, the more life-like they would be.

Thus, when a game reached sufficient complexity, it would be called **_reality_**, the real world. Are we actually living in the real world or just a very complex game where our senses were simply programmed to give the illusion of living; self-aware?

**XxXxX**

"Ah crap, the teme killed me," Naruto shouted, seeing the pitch black void surrounded him. If this was the afterlife, it sure lacked substances. The blond checked his chest and found the gaping hole was missing. He was sure he got stabbed through the heart, but then something happened. Last thing he remembered was strange static lines ran across Sasuke's face as the idiot pierced his chest with Chidori. Naruto was sure Sasuke had missed his heart completely, but then for some reason, Sasuke's body shifted to the center of him and gave him a fatal wound. Naruto saw Sasuke's face broke into pieces before the world turned dark after that.

It was really painful.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, seeing the pitch black abyss shifted a little. Distortions with strange gray and white dots were everywhere before forming numbers all around him. They quickly disappeared, leaving the blond alone again. That was weird.

Naruto checked himself, making sure nothing had change in the darkness. However something glowed in front of him that caught his attention.

A black screen with white border formed before Naruto as he jerked back a little, seeing the almost transparent panel in his face. It flickered a little as if power was fluctuating before forming a letter one by one from the left to right.

_"Restart?"_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked almost on reflex, looking at the words on the screen. The word deleted itself one by one until there was only a small under scroll left. The bar blinked a little before start writing words again as it accepted the verbal command.

_"Not Found"_

Naruto scratched his head with a bit of confusion. What was that? Naruto didn't know. Naruto thought for a bit before asking: "What are you?"

_"Closest response: Developer Interface"_

Naruto blinked yet again, reading each word with confusion. The twelve year old wasn't sure what each word meant in this context. Naruto scratched his head more and asked several things, but got "Not Found" as a response for most questions. However, he understood the gist of what it was. It was some sort of interface that supposed to be hidden, but somehow Naruto could see it and interact with it.

"So my life is a game?" Naruto asked himself with a sigh as the word "Not Found" appeared on the black screen again as an answer to his question.

After a while, it returned to the first request. Without anything else to do, Naruto pressed the only button on the screen which was just a circular arrow. The blackness around Naruto crumpled, breaking into black cube, revealing the bright white light from beyond before Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

**XxXxX**

Naruto opened his eyes as someone was shouting. He looked around and almost died of a heart attack, seeing he was hanging off the Hokage statue with a paint bucket and brush in each hand. Before him was the faint blue screen with a lot more icons on it now around the edges. If this was a game, everything felt really real. Naruto could feel the summer breeze on his skin like before.

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"

"Stop doing this every day!"

Naruto blinked, turning around and noticed the mass of villagers shouting at him from below. Somehow he went back in time to the beginning again.

"Hey! Didn't I do this before?"

"Of course you did! You idiot! What the hell you doing during class time?" Iruka shouted from below as Naruto blinked, eyeing the chunin. Naruto wondered why Iruka didn't say anything about the screen floating before Naruto. The blond pointed at the blue screen.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do you see this?"

"See what? Stop messing around! Get down here! Don't you know tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation?" Iruka called out as the Hokage smoked a little from his pipe. Naruto looked through the blue screen to Iruka and Jiji as their figure had outline with a circular ring around them. There was some information displayed next to them as well.

**_Iruka Umino, Chunin  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kage_**

Naruto pressed on Jiji one and the screen flickered. Everything in the center cleared away and a leaf symbol formed in the back ground. The Hokage's image appeared on the left side with thick green borders. To the right, first thing, was the name Hiruzen Sarutobi, followed by numerous lines stating other things.

Naruto tapped Jiji's name on curiosity as a vertical blinking line appeared in the middle of some letter. A bunch of keys also popped up at the bottom. He quickly pressed "X" as he wasn't sure what that was as it rolled off to the side and disappeared. Naruto decided to play it safe for now and did exactly like what he did last time during class. Except this time he did a naked version of Iruka instead causing everyone to laugh.

"YOU DUMBASS! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!"

After some more shouting, Iruka told him to stand outside for a minute while he deals with the classrom. Naruto noticed some of the students in the room he didn't know as the screen displayed their information. Naruto was sure he never saw them again after this day so they must be unimportant.

Standing outside, Naruto checked over the screen. At the bottom of the display he noticed a strange icon that looked like a world logo. Naruto pressed it and the screen shown the entire building like someone looking through it from the top down. He noticed a little box on the right of it was titled "Radar". It had red background.

"What's a radar?" Naruto asked himself and pressed on it. The button background color switched to green, and the schematic of the building immediately filled with miniature size icons that represent people, including Iruka as the name were displayed below them. He noticed they were moving around as well.

"That's kind of awesome!" Naruto called out and checked more stuff to the side of the display. He noticed the "Zoom" button located at the bottom right. He pressed on it as it the map zoomed out to the whole village and beyond. He could move the map in any direction with a slide of hand, seeing numerous presentations of people all around the world. Naruto was spying on people everywhere without them knowing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I just want to muck around with Naruto's world for a bit. This story isn't the Gamer crossover. For one, I don't intend to have Naruto "grind" for stats, that's boring and waste time, and frankly, I don't want to do that. Naruto actually got a Developer GUI which supposed to be "removed" from the game. The game glitches out as he wasn't supposed to die by Sasuke in Valley of the End and it rebooted with some error.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Stats Editing

**Source Code - Restart: Naruto (No crossover, just Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Naruto pretty much haxed in this story as this chapter shown how that could be. It's just Naruto and me fucking around in this universe as it's a game. I already said this isn't supposed to be a serious story. Just for fun!

* * *

**=[Source Code: Restart]=  
Stats Editing**

"Stupid! Can't believe I've to clean this again!" Naruto shouted angrily as he was ordered to remove the paint that his previous self, whom he couldn't control, so generously put them there. He remembered this was the part where Iruka sensei supposed to offer him ramen if he removed thes vandalism. Unfortunately, Iruka was still pissed at him for the prank during class and someone else took his place instead.

It was Mizuki.

That was weird.

Naruto thought for sure this was a game, and it should follow the same path as before, but it didn't. He didn't like Mizuki as the white-haired chunnin did eventually tried to kill him right after he stole the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage thinking it was a test. Naruto stopped his hand as something hit him.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should rest a little, Naruto," Mizuki said, putting on his heart warming face as usual.

"Mizuki-sensei, can I go to a restroom?" Naruto asked as Mizuki nodded.

"Come back soon," Mizuki said; letting the boy go as he sat on top of the Hokage Monument. Mizuki didn't follow Naruto into the restroom no matter how much friendly he appeared. He was thinking of how to steal a certain valuable scroll at the moment.

In the empty bathroom, Naruto checked if he could still do Shadow Clone (Kage Bunshin) technique and found that he couldn't. As soon as he completed the handseals, the screen with glowing blue outline flickered with a red notice appearing in the middle. It was stating:

**Kage Bunshin**  
(Handseal Depictions)  
**Error: Not Learnt**

Naruto looked at it before pressing the 'X' button on the top right to make it disappear. He did some other techniques that he eventually learn in the future but found it also locked, including Rasengan. The blond face palmed and realized he had to actually see the scroll for it to work… or could he? Naruto pressed the humanoid icon to the side of the screen, which he found it to be himself a while ago when he was mucking around with it.

It was logical as he couldn't lock onto himself to check his own stats. His own menu was a lot more different and far more details than what he saw on the other people. He scanned around the listing and quickly pressed on the [**_Ninjutsu_**] and found pretty much emptied with only a few basic academy techniques that he had learnt, plus some he made up along the way.

"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)?" Naruto asked, seeing it on the list and sweat dropped. Harem no Jutsu wasn't on the list yet, at least not until he acquired Kage Bunshin from the scroll if he were to learn it the right way. He wasn't going through that again. Naruto noticed the button [] on top right of the list and pressed it. A pop up screen appeared in the middle, covering the rest of the other windows. It was divided in halve, and filled with a list to one side and a small black window to the opposite side.

There was an insane amount of techniques listed as the panel could be scrolled down for a while. Fortunately, the jutsus were in alphabetical order which Naruto was thankful for or it would take a while to find Kage Bunshin on it. He used one of his fingers to scroll down the list slowly and stopped when he noticed Chidori. It was the same technique he was killed with by Sasuke. He pressed on it and it illustrated the technique on the small window on the other panel with a hand seals below the moving doll-like figure.

"That's useful," Naruto nodded watching the little show, and pressed the button below to learn it, but found another red popup window, overlapping the one he was on.

**Lightning Release Required**

Naruto winced and pressed the 'X' button on it and backtracked to his stats page. He checked for his elemental type stats, but couldn't find it. He then scrolled down and noticed the [**_Release_**] button, which was the word the notice indicated before. He pressed it and found the new popup page emptied. He pressed the [] button to the side as another list popped up. The blond read through it and shrugged before adding them all to his own profile with a few of more windows stating some more information and warning, but Naruto didn't understand them very well.

Once done and looking back at the Release list again, it was completely filled as Naruto rubbed his eyes in pain. He looked at the mirror and became paralyzed for a second.

"I got Sharingan? What's that weird rings…" Naruto muttered, looking the ring like pattern around his eyeballs, cutting through the tomoes of the Uchiha's doujutsu. Naruto checked the release list again and finally noticed all the items had the word [**_Default_**] next to it. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes before hearing Mizuki calling for him. The twelve-year-old sighed and came back to [**_Ninjutsu_**] list to find Kage Bunshin again. He quickly added that to his own stats.

"Hope this work…" Naruto muttered, running through the hand-seals. It was fairly slow and he messed up a few times as if he was doing it for the first time. However, he finally created a clone as he left out a sigh of relief.

"I'm busy right now, you go and finish the job," Naruto ordered.

"Why do I have to do it? I didn't paint it!" The clone argued as Naruto rolled his eyes a little.

"Shut up and go do it. Also use the goggle to cover your eyes," Naruto said, pointing at the ring like pattern with tomoes along its path on his clone's eyes. He wasn't sure how to deactivate it at the moment.

The clone grudgingly obliged, putting the tinted goggle over his face to hide his eyes and left the bathroom. Naruto remained behind to add every technique on the list to his own profile one by one. It was a slow and painstakingly process. There was no quicker way to do it other than pressing on each jutsu individually and press confirmed following that. There must be tens of thousands of them, but the list decreased as the more was learnt. Good thing as it didn't repeat what he already gained.

Elsewhere, a pedo-snake coughed as a certain kid just learnt all the Jutsu in the world effortlessly in a few hours.

Naruto exhaled as he finally added the last one. He looked into the mirror again, seeing his strange eyes were still there. He scanned through the list of techniques that he added tediously before and noticed there was a number next to their names. Almost all of the numbers were zero, except for Kage Bunshin. Naruto pressed on it and a horizontal scroll bar appeared with the word "Mastery" on top. The blond raised his eyes a little and dragged the bar to the right making it maxed out before pressing "okay".

He tried Kage Bunshin again and found his hand-seals was insanely fast to the point that it just a blur for a fraction of a second before a clone appeared by his side. Naruto dispelled it with a smile on his face, and quickly maximized the number on every single technique. Time flew by before he completed the task. However, he found out that even though he "learnt" the technique, he seemed to not know its hand-seals at all. That was a set back as he had to read through a few and practice it to make sure it worked correctly.

"How do I hide this?" Naruto asked, looking at himself in the mirror again. He didn't know what doujutsu it was as there were too many information on the screen. However, he was sure people would ask question if they noticed his eyes weren't blue color anymore. Maybe he should ask the Hokage about it? How would Jiji react if he knew this was a game?

"Hokage… didn't obaa-chan could make herself younger? Henge?" Naruto tried and it worked as he speculated. His eyes were blue again, masking the doujutsu beneath. He nodded with approval, leaving the bathroom and walking home.

"Let's see where everyone is right now," Naruto muttered as he strolled leisurely down the path while watching the radar screen before him. It was incredibly handy as he spied on where Jiraiya and Tsunade were. The latter's icon was in and out of gambling den from the numbers of other people icons hanging around the same room. Shizune's icon was tagging along as well. Naruto also actually checked on Haku to make sure that person was male from the profile. He was hopping he was wrong, but unfortunately not. Who ever made this game had a sick mind!

Resetting the radar back to monitoring around him quickly with a button as Naruto was eventually figured it out through trial and error. He still wasn't sure what some of the other buttons were on the screen, and one of them apparently enables animals and insects to appear on the radar. That flooded the screen with icons.

Anyway, it currently listed everyone in his immediate vicinity. Naruto noticed some people were following for a while as he was randomly walking around in circles. There was that Hinata girl as her name was below her miniature icon, but who were these other guys. Naruto stopped and looked around as they hid behind certain obstacles and out of sight from the blond. However, a rotating circular ring in the screen targeted them regardless whenever Naruto looked towards their direction.

These guys that followed him were very stealthy and Naruto wouldn't even notice them if it weren't for the Radar that picked up everyone, or more correctly, anyone that was classified as human. It can detect them even if they were hiding or in a henge. It also displayed their true name if they appeared as someone they weren't.

'What's Root?' Naruto thought as he read the little inscription next to their names and scratched his head a little. Hinata had '**_Stalker_**' next to her which was somewhat discerning. Naruto pressed on the rotating ring at one of the guy that seemed to be targeting the wall, and the screen before him zoomed forwards, passing through solid wall to the targeted person as Naruto blinked. The root agent was with his back against the wall, waiting for the blond to continue moving. The profile didn't open up yet as it was waiting for another tab on it. It seemed that with the activation of the radar, Naruto could target people whom obscured by solid matter.

'Did it just go through the wall?' Naruto thought as he tabbed outside the ring instead. The screen zoomed back, returning to normal again. Naruto tried a few times to test it, and found he could rotate around the target when the 'lock on' was active to see the surrounding around them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted loudly as all the Shinobi hidden pondered what just happened.

'Okay… stay calm, relax… where's the bathhouse?' Naruto thought with a grin. In another reality, that would be called **_Wall Hack_** and **_Ghosting_**, but the blond didn't know that. He only knew he could zoom through walls at certain targets in the distant, making it a great peeping tool, and a tool that a certain Sage would die for.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There's no Naruto grinding. Why would he need to if he could edit his own character at will? Of course, adding it doesn't alter his memory so he will need to know the hand-seals. Still, it's the ultimate hacks ever! He's pretty much super OP right now with all the Ninjutsu he already gained! Should I add Lemon to the story? Naruto is twelve right now so this could be wrong on so many levels! But who cares!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Past Revealed

**Source Code - Restart: Naruto (No crossover, just Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Information:** GUI means Graphical User Interface (user friendly). It's different from Command Shell (black screen and syntax), which is a lot less restrictive, if at all, than GUI as the interface was designed to "not" crash the game. This story isn't serious, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a storyline. I thought it was obvious from the first two chapters; this is Naruto's journey to learn about "Source Code" (see the title) i.e. the programming language so he could rewrite the world for the better with screwing people along the way.

* * *

**=[Source Code: Restart]=  
Past Revealed**

"Let's see… oh here it is," Naruto muttered lowly as he seemingly was staring at a blank wall. However, through his eyes, he saw many circular rings with names associated with them. He didn't recognize any of them, and they were overlapping each other as well making it difficult. Naruto tapped on one of them as the camera passed through the wall to the target as requested. The blond almost collapsed backwards at the new sight before gathering enough strength to place one of his hands on the wall, huffing and looking down the ground, trying to clear the vision that just burn itself into his young mind. The other hand was rapidly slamming on the edge of the screen to return everything back to normal.

It wasn't what he expected. He was in the wrong spot. Goddamn. Naruto didn't want to see all these naked and wrinkled old people. The blond took sometimes to remove those horrid images from his brain while wanting to throw up. After feeling his stomach settled again, he looked at the wall. The screen showed all the available targets beyond the wall once more. With examining eyes, he noted that some of the names seemed to be female so that was strange. Naruto then glanced around the building's side and theorized that he must be standing perpendicular to both male and female bathhouse; he was viewing through both of them simultaneously.

'That was horrible; go around to the other wall so this won't happen again…' Naruto advised himself, walking to another wall before seeing through the screen again. It was to make sure he was only viewing one section at the moment. Naruto checked several names to make sure they were female this time and tapped on one. The screen zoomed through the wall and Naruto almost went to heaven in that moment.

"Best thing ever…" Naruto muttered, wiping his nose as the screen shown all the women in the bathhouse with full frontal nudity as they either submerged in water or cleaning themselves. All were completely unaware that he was spying on them through solid stones and woods. Naruto wondered if there was a record function on this for playback later as he rotated the camera around to get better view from below. There was, but Naruto didn't find it yet. He will one day.

Naruto continued watching the wall with a perverted face and his hand outstretched, fidgeting something in the air. The ROOT agents, who were watching him, sweat dropped and wondered if they were wasting time tailing the blond. The idiot kid was staring blankly at the wall, but there was no other choice until Danzo ordered them otherwise. The war-hawk would not allow the Jinjuuriki of the nine tails out of his sight.

When Naruto had his fill as he couldn't really touch them, which was disappointing somewhat, he headed back to his place as it was getting late. Once inside, Naruto checked the radar to see who was still following him. The stalkers were outside in various spot and would be for a while as they weren't moving at all. Hinata, on other hand, wasn't in the immediate vicinity. She had returned home already as her icon was within the confines of the Hyuuga's compound.

Naruto dropped back to his bed, ignoring the mess around his small apartment and plenty of emptied ramen cups on the floor.

"I should really clean up this place, but I already did it before. What's next… graduate from the academy then be placed in Kakashi-sensei's team with the teme and Sakura-chan? What happened after that? A SHIT LOAD of bad things happen, why do I need to go through that again?" Naruto asked himself one question after another before pressing on the screen to see where the cyclop teacher currently at. The silver-haired sensei was standing before a tombstone as usual, looking at the grave of his former teammates whenever he had time and wasn't reading his collection, or was lost on the road of life.

"What the hell is a road of life?" Naruto asked himself before returning the screen back to normal. Naruto checked through stuffs on the side of the screen, playing around with it some more. He found the **_opacity_** setting for the edges of the screen which make it transparent or solid. That was a good thing.

"What's a Sandbox Mode," Naruto muttered, seeing the word on one of the panel. It was highlighted unlike the rest listed. Whatever it was, it must have been active at the moment. There were a lot of other things on the display as well. Naruto had no clue what they would do as there wasn't any sort of descriptions associated with it. Playing it safe, Naruto returned back to the main menu and activated the radar again. It was the one most useful function so far.

"Should I tell Jiji about this? I don't want him to die," Naruto muttered, watching Hiruzen Sarutobi's icon wandering around the Hokage's mansion on the screen. Yawning a little, the blond felt like he forgotten something as his mind was dozing off from watching the radar icons moving around like sheep. It was making him sleepy.

"**About time you sleep, brat,**" a demonic, yet familiar, voice called out. It was echoing in the damped and dark chamber. Naruto had his eyes slowly halfway when he heard it. He was lying down before a giant jail cell.

"Must have dozed off… What do you want?" Naruto asked almost lazily, closing his eyes and rubbing it. He pulled himself in an upright and rotating around so he was facing the creature beyond the cell's bars. Naruto was a little tired as he was looking at the floor, blinking.

"**I couldn't talk to you if you were still awake, the blasted seal! I have to try really hard to get you in here!**"

"Yeah yeah, I heard all that before… wait hang on, I'm not supposed to meet you until much later, when Ero-sennin threw me off the cliff! That asshole!" Naruto blurted out, looking up at the fox's wide grin.

"**So it wasn't just me who has memories of stuff that hasn't happened yet…**" the fox muttered before widening its slit eyes at the blond's crimson red with tomoes eyes, "**HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?**"

"Get what?" Naruto asked, looking up at the fox now. Even though the room was dark and the fox was obscured by shadow, Naruto could make it out clearly as day. The Nine-tail rammed itself into the cage side, trying to claw at the blond with its outstretched limb, but its target was just out of reach.

"Seriously? We're doing this again?" Naruto asked abrasively. The demon fox growled angrily, and was still trying to break out of its cell. Seeing those eyes resurface an old grudge or something.

"**WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE BLASTED EYES!? I thought you were an Uzumaki!"**

**"**Eyes… oh right," Naruto mumbled and remembered that he did gained Sharingan when he was adding Ninjutsu in mass, or was it before that? The henge must not have worked inside his mindscape. A few more minutes went by before the fox calmed down while Naruto was looking through it with a blue screen.

"What kind of name is Kurama?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow after reading through the demon fox's profile and weaknesses. 'Wood releases and Chakra chains?' Naruto thought, seeing the first two on the list.

"**BRAT! YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!? How did you know that!? No one should know that!**"

Naruto rolled his eyes and checked a bit about those releases as he already learnt them. Kurama was still thrashing around, trying to break out of the cage in vain. The seal was very strong after all.

"**DON'T IGNORE ME!**"

"**ANSWER ME! BRAT!**"

Naruto exhaled and finally said: "I guess I could tell you, I got this kick ass display in front of me… I could check people's name easily, including you. As for why I have these eyes, I accidently gave it to myself; it allowed me see things clearly in the dark so that's kinda cool, but my eyes keep pulsing in pain."

Kurama's eyes twitched a little at the absurdity of it. It then narrowed its eyes and checked the blond's face in more detail. The fox noticed it wasn't just Sharingan, but also the Rinnegan overlapping it as well. However, the eyeball had veins bulging between each ring that passed through the tomoes. It wasn't mixed together, but rather one on top of another which was incredibly odd. That baffled even the fox, and with more speculation, it finally realized what the blond had.

"**You have all three doujutsu at once!?**"

"Three? I thought I only have the Uchiha's one with those weird circle," Naruto muttered.

"**BRAT! You have no idea do you?**" The fox chuckled, seeing how the blond had no idea on how to use his eyes and what it entitled.

"And you do?"

"**Yes… come closer and I will tell you,**" Kurama said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Against his better judgment and wanted to know more, he actually moved closer to the cage. A claw reached out and grabbed the blond's body.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Naruto demanded, trying to break out of the hold as he was pulled inside from between the bars.

"**Tell me the truth! How you got those eyes or I will turn you into a paste!**"

"I already told you, baka!" Naruto insulted while squirming. Kurama growled and increased its grip.

"AHHHHH…." Naruto yelled out in excruciating pain as his body was being crushed. However, as a defensive mechanism, he was then coated in some astral red armor. The aura spread outwards and grew in size into a humanoid entity with glowing slit eyes, breaking Naruto out of Kurama's grip in the process.

"**Susanoo!?**" Kurama was a little shocked that blond was able to activate Susanno without the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily, feeling his body ached all over from murder attempt. Rasengan formed on his hand almost instantly due to its mastery. The Susanoo did the same as its creator; following the boy's gesture with a crimson red spirally ball in one of its ethereal hands.

"I'm going to beat you up for that!"

Naruto charka flared up as it spread through the floor. Roots emerged from below while chains erupted from blond's body. It was clumsily constructed as Naruto had no clue what he was doing without actual handseals. Some of the roots rotted almost immediately, and the chains broke into pieces due to weak construction. However, Naruto kept trying until he got the hang of it. Thankfully, the techniques were heavily aided by his mastery or it would never work as intended.

"**Chakra Chains and Wood Releases?**" Kurama questioned and sweat dropped. This would not go well. One side beating later, Naruto was sitting on top of a fox bounded by chains and roots several times over. It was still inside the cage, but battered and bruised. The battle was brief as the root was sapping all of its strength, and the chains held it in place while Susanoo did way more damage than the blond with its huge rasengan. Naruto was checking through the display leisurely, reading more about the ability he just used.

"That's for trying to destroy the village, making my life shitty and try to kill me," Naruto said, seeing the fox woken up by the shifting of its body beneath him.

"**How could you have so many bloodlines, and all at the same time?**" Kurama asked, trying to break out of the binding, but it was no use. Both techniques were his weakness after all. Naruto thought a bit about the question and asked the fox more about bloodline to understand them better. It took a while as the fox was incredibly arrogance.

"Do you believe me if I said this was a game; a very complex game?" Naruto asked afterwards. Kurama puffed a little at the question. Right, this was a game. Who the hell would believe that!?

"**I wish you make up a better lie, brat,**" the demon fox whimpered and started rambling about more things like if it wasn't bound sealed right now, it would wreck destruction all over the place, and how it spent years being stuck in one place. Naruto sighed and ignored it. He was checking his profile again.

'Wonder if I can change my age…' Naruto thought, seeing how the fox was very old. Naruto looked through his profile, but there was no age tab listed. However, there was [**_Appearance_**] tab, which was close enough so he pressed on it. A new window popped up in the center as usual. A miniature version of himself was standing within it.

"player_start?" Naruto read the word within a drop list. There was an arrow on left and right side of the figure. Naruto tapped those arrows and it changed the figure's attires. He pressed 'confirm' and found his clothes were changed as according to the display with a notice: **_Reskin Completed_**.

"Good way to change clothes," Naruto nodded with approval and returned back to the appearance panel. He accessed the drop list and found there was two more items within it. It was **_player_normal_** and **_player_extra_**. Naruto switched it to 'player_normal' and found the figure displayed in the box had changed.

It was still him, but taller and had broader shoulders.

"Cool," Naruto muttered, changing the attire around to see what they had to offer. It altered from his 'awesome' jumpsuit with blue part to black; to giving him a bandana and a crimson red cloak with black flames along the hemline. A few ones after that have him in different weird glowing attire and aura.

"This is awesome! Let's check the last one!" Naruto called out while Kurama puffed some more. It was wondering what the kid was doing on its back, but couldn't move its head to check as it was bounded.

Naruto checked the final one. The figure shown he was slightly taller than the previous one; possibly 16 or 17 years of age. His forehead protector and bandana was gone, his blond hair was slightly longer as some of it covered his more menacing eyes. The golden strands were flustering back and forth before the deep blue eyes. His features were much sharper and more refined. He was wearing deep red clothing with black swirling pattern like a whirlpool. He had an unbuttoned white overcoat with short sleeve; it reached down to his ankle with flaming patterns along its bottom edges.

"Wow I looked kind of like the Fourth…" Naruto muttered and accepted the new appearance. The GUI acknowledged the command, and re-skinned him. Naruto stood up but wobbled a bit because he wasn't used to his height and new body. Naruto stretched and checked his limbs with a wide smile. He brushed his hair back a little as his trio doujutsu was still active. Naruto jumped down in front of Kurama.

"Check it out, I'm awesome right?" Naruto asked as Kurama's eyes widened. Henge doesn't work in the mindscape, so who was this person.

"**Brat?**"

"Yeah, who do you think I was?" Naruto asked with a little annoyance at the demeaning name call.

"**H-how? You look a lot like your father; that blasted Minato sealed me in you,**" Kurama snorted.

"My father… THE FOURTH!?"

"**Hahahahaha! You didn't know!**"

"Spill it!" Naruto roared as roots and chains tightened around the fox. He had gotten the hang of them as their overall effectiveness had increased. Kurama grinned as some devious scenario ran through its mind. Most included the destruction of the village or pure revenge.

**XxXxX**

Only a few seconds had passed in the 'real' world because time flowed different when one was in a mindscape. Naruto wasn't in his adult form as the Henge he casted covered his whole body as well. His blue eyes dulled a little as it hid his triple doujutsu that were still pulsing in his eyes. He should figure out why it did that.

"If I was the Fourth's son… why does the town treated me like trash? How come I don't have any of my inheritance? Didn't Dad helped save the village? He gave his life to seal the demon away. Mum died as well…" Naruto muttered as a few tears escaped his eyes, "Jiji knew but didn't say anything. Does everyone know?"

"Isn't this supposed to be a game? Why does it hurt? I need to know more… but how?" Naruto asked himself meekly. He checked the radar again, seeing how the stalkers were still outside, camping. He noticed only a minute had gone by while few hours had passed in the mindscape.

"I need to get use to all the techniques I gained… I need more time…" Naruto muttered as he fell backwards on the bed and entered the mindscape again to learn more about the power he now wield. He will get his answers one way or another.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Shit will hit the fan soon! This is slightly grey Naruto and is Alternate Universe because why would Naruto go through the same shit again with God-like powers? A lot of people seemed to do that for some reason. It's like okay, I'm going supersize the guy, but I'm going make him go through the same stuff? Really!?

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
